Hunter Addons Quest/Spoiler
'Step 1: Walk to the Larva's cave in Dry Creek.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map to the left. Starting at the Dry Creek Temple you need to start walking south over the bridge, and carry on south untill you hit the Minotaur Lair, now start heading far south east untill you hit the larva cave. You will need a shovel to open up the cave. Stratergy: To kill cactus use a area spell such as; exevo mas san (Pally), exori mas (Knight), exevo flam hur (Druid & Sorc). Or use; exori san (Pally), exori flam/frigo/tera/mort/vis (Sorc / Druid) when facing the cactus. Area Hints: None. 'Step 2: Walk to the second floor of the Larva's Cave.' Directions: Walk to the second floor of the larva cave by following the map to the left. Or walk south untill you come to a hole and then drop down. Area Hints: If look south west of the hole to scarabs you will find a Street Sign with the numbers 9236 it is the code backwards to enter the quest. 'Step 3: Walk to the Ancient Scarabs floor.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map to the left. Or walk north east untill you come to a T-Junction and walk south untill you can see a postbox and turn east and walk past the level doors and drop down the stairs. Warning, down the stairs can be 1 - ?? ancient scarabs if loured. Otherwise they spawn away from the stairs. Area Hints: Near the level doors at the entrance to Ancient Scarabs is a post box, so if you are a low level and want to make hunts in the caves here you can take a few parcels with you and parcel the loot to city without leaving. 'Step 4: Walking to the Giant Spider tunnel.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map to the left. Or follow the cave round the the south west and then when you can go north and drop down the hole. Warning, There are 3 Giant Spiders directly down this hole so if you can not solo 3 or are unsure try roping them one by one. Stratergy: If there are too many Acient Scarabs then lour them to the stairs and "Stair Hop" them to make killing them easyer. 'Step 5: Walking to the final floor of the cave.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map to the left. Or follow the tunnel to the north untill you find a rope spot and go up. Area Hints: There are only 3 Gaint Spiders in this tunnel once you have killed them at the start there wont be anything else to worry about down here. 'Step 6: Walking to the quest room.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map to the left. Or walk north east untill you can go west then continue west untill you can go north west and continue going north west untill you come to the Quest Room. It looks like it is guarded by a Level Door but it wont open unless u say the code 6329 while standing directly infront of it and facing it. Once you say the code 6329 you will be teleported inside and given the Full Hunter Addon at the same time. Stratergy: Take it very slow down here as there can be alot of monsters in one spot so you need to lour them at lower levels. At the end of the cave next to the Quest Room there can be 5+ Ancient Scarabs waiting for you if its a full spawn. Area Hints: This is a very good spawn for free account knights to hunt in at levels around 80 - 120. 'Step 7: Opening Coffin for Knight Legs and finishing the quest. ' Directions: DO NOT ENTER TELEPORT BEFORE FOLLOWING THE INSTRUCTION OR YOU CANNOT GET KNIGHT LEGS! Once inside use the highligted section of the coffin to get the Knight Legs. Once done you can walk into the teleport and finish the quest. Area Hints: Once you leave the Quest Room you can not enter again.